Forever Unknown
by SouthernPrussiaWritesStories
Summary: Tamaki and Kyoya get into a fight revealing a secret. Will this secret ruin their friendship or will it make them closer... This is my first OHSHC fanfic and also my first oneshot ENJOY! Oh and It's T because Kyoya uses a no-no word. My title sucks I know


**This is my first OHSHC story. First things first if you don't like this slash shipping than GTFO. Also this shipping is so common why is it considered slash? Oh! And I used the nickname from the twins for Tamaki form the manga. Hmmm… In the story there is a little French but! Do not fret I had Haruhi ask what it meant so you could know too! Anywho! On to the story**

The room had finished clearing out for the day and Tamaki plopped onto a nearby couch and started to complain  
"Kyoya?" Tamaki halfway whined.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows, "What, Tamaki I'm looking for something." Kyoya walked to the north side of the room and his laptop was near Honey's couch area.

"You don't have to be so mean" Tamaki cried pathetically.

"Then say it Tamaki," He said slightly colder than he intended to. Kyoya walked over and sat on the couch across from Tamaki. His onyx eyes never leaving his computer screen, once he opened it. A slight smirk played on his lips as the French child started his rant, and then the smile faded after two minutes after realizing how stupid he is to think that Kyoya should listen. He snapped his laptop shut. He was done listening to him whine. Slowly he stood up, and stood in front of Tamaki, who didn't notice that the Shadow king had moved.

"Can you shut up?" Kyoya's tone of voice startled the blond boy. "All you ever talk about is Haruhi this and Haruhi that! Can you learn to shut your mouth! Sometimes people don't give a flying fuck about what you have to say. All that ever comes out of your mouth is complaints."

"Well, at least I'm not some power crazed drone without emotions! I bet you can't even find a friend without thinking how they can get you to inherit your father's business! Je vous hais, Kyoya!

"I'm not an emotionless drone. Well, I'm glad I'm not some idiot who doesn't understand the meaning of no! You don't even know me you twit! I try to help you but do I get a 'Hey Kyoya thanks for the flippin help!' no I don't get that, I get oh Haruhi said no… Oh look how cute Haruhi looks... If you like her so much fucking marry her! I'm done so au revoir! Je t'aimais mais c'était une erreur… Une grosse erreur" Kyoya waved and left the room bumping into Haruhi.

"Tu m'aimais?" Tamaki whispered to himself.

"What did you just do Tamaki?" Haruhi asked sternly, "I've never seen him so mad. What last the last thing he said to you, I couldn't understand it?"

"He said I loved you but that was a mistake… a big mistake," Tamaki said barely audible. Haruhi couldn't hear him where she was but she wasn't going to ask again because whatever it was it hurt Tamaki badly.

The only person who he could think at the moment was, Kyoya; the only person who had enough patience to deal with him. How was I supposed to know he liked me no _loved _me, Tamaki pondered, I have to talk to him. He is my only best friend, the only one friend I would die if I lost. I am not losing him over a stupid fight.

Tamaki darted out of the room in hot pursuit to find Kyoya. Think, Tamaki, think where is a place that is quiet? The back of the Central building! Tamaki ran as fast as he could. When he got there he immediately tripped over books on the ground. He landed on his stomach, it didn't hurt much. He looked up to see the Shadow King glaring down at him.

"What do you want?" Kyoya asked coldly. Tamaki struggled to get up; he got extremely scared when Kyoya got mad. Tamaki could tell Kyoya was furious.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said I hated you, because that isn't true at all. I couldn't think of a life of you not being my friend." He hugged Kyoya to say sorry.

"Hey, Tamaki," Kyoya said.

"Yes?"

"I couldn't think of life without you either."

Tamaki let go of Kyoya. Bending down Tamaki gave a chaste kiss on Kyoya's lips. "I love you to the end of the world and back, don't you ever forget it. Nothing will stop me from loving you ... ever." Kyoya's eyes were wide in surprise. "You never asked me how I felt about you, so I decided it would be a great time to tell you." Tamaki leaned over once again placing his hands around Kyoya's waist pulling him close, tilting his head to the side he kissed Kyoya once more. Kyoya's heart beat was fluttering faster than a humming bird's wings, his eyes slipped closed, enjoy every bit of it.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I love those things!**

**Just in case:**

**Je vous hais Kyoya = I hate you Kyoya**

**Au revoir = goodbye**

** Je t'aimais mais c'était une erreur… Une grosse erreur = I loved you but that was a mistake… a big mistake**

**Tu m'aimais? = you loved me?**


End file.
